A display apparatus that allows an image to be observed through a transparent floor is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This display apparatus has a transmissive screen that is installed horizontally, a projector that is installed below the transmissive screen, and a transparent floor (tempered glass) that is installed with an interposed predetermined gap over the transmissive screen.
The projector projects an image on the transmissive screen. The image that is displayed on the transmissive screen below the floor can be observed from above the floor. The invention enables, for example, the publicizing of products or events to pedestrians by the displaying images of advertisements or exhibited objects.